Innocence
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Really, Sphintus hadn't even done anything. So why, why was Scheherazade haunting him?
**Hey! Sorry** **I haven't posted anything for nearly a month, because I found out that I have something wrong with me that could kill me soon. Huh, go figure?**

 **So here's something a bit more lighthearted**

 **I do not own Magi**

 **And I hope you have a great day!**

* * *

Sphintus swore that Scheherazade's ghost was watching him and Titus.

Every time he held the Magi's hand, a shiver ran through him from the crown of his head down to his toes, although Titus seemed not to notice it. He couldn't even look at his significant other without that shiver running through him, much less think of doing anything with him beyond hand holding.

Even when he hugged him, that cold air seemed to surround him with a frightening aura, and he was positive it was Scheherazade coming back from the dead to secure Titus' innocence.

Honestly, Sphintus wasn't even thinking of anything like that! He just wanted to cuddle with Titus, but not anything that would make Titus lose any kind of innocence that he had(Which was more than one would think). The Heliohaptan looked at their adoptive daughter Marga, the little girl who followed Titus almost everywhere. He adored her, just as Titus did, and he smiled slightly.

The little redheaded girl still had her purity, and Sphintus understood that he and Titus would probably kill anyone who tried to take that away from her before marrying her, but only after courting her for at least ten years, if Marga lived that long. So, he supposed that he understood why this ghost was following him, but that didn't mean it wasn't creepy as hell! He felt like jumping up and screaming any time that feeling washed over him. And it seemed Kukulcan agreed with him, since every time that chill happened; the snake hissed and seemed to be ready to attack at any moment.

But, whenever Sphintus brought it up to Titus, the Magi just laughed in that innocent and graceful way that he always did, and told him that he was being silly and it was impossible, because the Rukh didn't follow him around and Sphintus, as a fellow magician, should have known this.

So what, for the love of magic, was cursing Sphintus?! Was it guilt for possibly ruining the innocence of the Magi? He didn't know!

It was one of the many nights that Sphintus got to share a bed with Titus and Marga, just enjoying the company of their little family, when Sphintus got his answer.

The smaller blonde and Marga had already fallen asleep; Titus holding Marga in his arms, yet Sphintus lay wide awake. He was lying back in the large bed, hands behind his head as he thought about his problem. What was cursing him and making him like this? He glanced down at Kukulcan, the snake curled up at the end of the bed, yellow scales shimmering against the moonlight as it hissed softly in its sleep. Sphintus looked down at his lover and his kind of adopted daughter and chuckled slightly, reaching up and stroking Titus' cheek gently. The Magi's skin was so soft, so very pale, and Sphintus was content with the small noises Titus let out, though he was careful of Marga in the younger's arms and made sure not to do anything that would awaken either of them.

But, when he heard a small fluttering near the end of the bed and his snake moved a bit, he paused in his petting and looked down at towards Kukulcan, only to shriek at what he saw.

There, barely able to be seen amongst the night, in the form of the Rukh was Scheherazade herself, the small form sitting on the bed, one hand ghosting over Kukulcan, casting a soft light over the snake. She seemed just like she did when she was alive, except she was somewhat transparent. Her gentle face looked up from the pet, and her blue eyes stared almost directly into Sphintus' soul, frightening him enough that he broke into a cold sweat of fear. Her face morphed into one of anger, and the message was as clear as if she had said it herself, if Sphintus listened to the Rukh that were fluttering around closely, he would have heard the words as easily as he understood them from the dead girl's look.

 _"_ _Don't touch Titus."_ It seemed to say, and Sphintus just nodded dumbly but quickly, putting his hands up quickly. How in the hell had this happened, if Titus and Scheherazade shared the same Rukh? Titus had explained at one point that he was a separate entity from Scheherazade, and that technically he had a separate soul from her, but that still didn't make sense!

But, seeing this now, Sphintus supposed that Titus was most certainly right after all.

As Titus stirred slightly, Scheherazade seemed to fade away and the Rukh dispersed, and as Titus opened those big, blue eyes, Sphintus looked down at him, shocked cold and paler than it should be possible for one as tan as he was.

"Sphintus…? Is something the matter…?" Titus asked, looking up at Sphintus tiredly.

"Titus—Sch-sche-Scheherazade was just here—Titus I'm serious!" Sphintus yelled, starting to freak out a bit.

"Shut up, Sphin-dumb! You'll wake up Marga!" Titus huffed, shushing Sphintus and glaring at him, before glancing down at the goi in his arms with tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm being serious, Titus—" Sphintus hissed, looking down at the blonde Magi.

"Sphintus, that's completely absurd. Lady Scheherazade is dead, so you couldn't have seen her. Nor is she haunting us, so please, just go back to sleep. I'll listen when we both aren't so tired." Titus mumbled, exhaustion lacing his words. It wasn't often that he actually got a full night's sleep, due to often being awakened in the middle of the night by some duty or another, and Sphintus had to get up and go with him as his personal doctor and healer in case anything happened.

Even though it was against his better judgement, Sphintus decided that if Titus wasn't going to listen like Aladdin never did, he was just going to go back to sleep and talk to him when they were both less tired and their yelling wouldn't wake up Marga.

So, he lay back down with Titus and mumbled a goodnight, before holding him close and sighing. He could feel that coldness again, but he looked at Titus and Marga, and warmth blossomed in his chest as he pulled the blankets securely over his little family.

One day, Sphintus would get Titus to believe him, and one day, he'd be able to hold Titus without that freezing cold feeling of a mother trying to protect her son's innocence.


End file.
